


Obersavtions

by Madquinn13



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: uni days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Lara is noticing that Sam has been acting weird.





	Obersavtions

Usually Lara had Sam’s class schedule memorized. She knew which classes Sam was taking and what she was currently learning, even knowing the due dates for Sam, just as Sam knew all this about Lara’s schedule. Only this semester was different. Lara knew that Sam was taking a full load of five courses, but she had no idea what the fifth one was. The title and room was whited out leaving only the time the class was. Whenever Lara asked Sam about it she would just shrug and change the subject. 

She really wanted to know what class Sam would take that she would keep secret. 

Lara was curled up on the couch reading over some article when Sam silently walked in and sat down on one of the chairs opposite the couch, her laptop on her lap as she tapped away. 

It wasn’t until after Lara had finished the article that she looked up and noticed Sam. 

“How long have you been there?” Lara couldn’t believe sometimes what she was able to tune out when she really got into research. 

“Awhile. You really should stop biting your lower lip when you read, you’re going to make it bleed again.” Sam pointed out. 

“I didn’t even notice I was doing it.” Lara frowned. “What are you working on?”

“Paper for a class.” Sam smiled up at her. “What do you think we should do for dinner?” 

“What time is it?”

“After nine.” 

“I have no idea but I am not in the mood to cook. There’s another paper I wanted to read tonight. So I’m fine with Jaffa Cakes.” Lara pointed out. 

“Alright. While I’m up do you want another tea?”

“That would be great thanks Sam.” Lara smiled at her before taking the large stapled stack of paper off the coffee table and going back to reading. 

Over the rest of the semester Lara kept feeling like Sam was watching her at times. She kept looking over at Sam confused but was rarely acknowledged. Until during finals week Lara went to cupboard to get another package of Jaffa Cakes and make another cup of tea when she found the shelves bared. 

“Sam! What happened to the food!” Lara could swear before she started editing her paper there was at least ten boxes of each. She doubled checked the time and date, it wouldn’t be the first time she worked through a day but normally Sam would bug her and remind her to eat or sleep. When Sam didn’t answer Lara went to her room to find her but Sam was not home. “Fine, I’ll go to store.” Lara huffed going to fetch her wallet. When she found it she frowned as she found her bank card, credit card and cash was missing. Instead there was a post it note from Sam saying how she lost her stuff and knew Lara wouldn’t mind her borrowing them. “I’m going to kill her.” 

When Sam finally came her she found the loft torn apart. It looked as if they were robbed, the cushions were all tossed around the room. The kitchen was torn apart as well, the fridge still slightly opened, the cream carton on the counter empty. 

“Lara everything okay?” Sam called out gingerly walking down the hallway to Lara’s room. 

“What happened to the food?”

“We have food. The fridge is stocked.”

“We’re out of Jaffa Cakes and tea!” 

“And you went crazy?”

“You took my money! I was trying to find enough change to buy some!” 

“I’m sorry sweetie. Why don’t I whip us up some dinner then I’ll go buy more tea and Jaffa Cakes while you work?”

“Okay thank you Sam.” Lara smiled before going back to working on her paper. 

After the end of the semester, when all the papers were done and handed back fully corrected Lara finally figured she could get an answer about Sam’s strange behavior, only when she went into Sam’s room she wasn’t there. In her place was a composition notebook. Written in the title section was ‘ **The Natural Habitat of Modern Countesses.** ’ She was just baffled by the title and didn’t have a choice but to read it. 

_ The modern countess lives off of earl grey tea and jaffa cakes. When these supplies are denied to her, she would rather starve and destroy the home looking for money to buy the supplies, even if the fridge and cupboards are filled with other foods.  _

_ The modern countess needs to be reminded to sleep and eat when she engages in her usual activity of reading. Her natural habitat is in a library, or curled up on a couch in a blanket cave. While in the blanket cave, any attempts to gain the attention of the countess is ignored unless you have tea or jaffa cakes. In fact opening up a box of jaffa cakes is the fastest way to gain her attention.  _

_ The modern countess would rather work five jobs than touch her family’s money to prove she can succeed on her own merit.  _

 

Lara stared at the words. It was a field journal about her. She opened Sam’s laptop and went to her student info to find out what class she did this for and found out. Intro to Anthropology. 

She studied Lara for her anthropology final. 

She had a plan, when Sam got home Lara was going to confront her about this, and not just because she constantly referred to Lara as ‘The Countess.’ 

She was sitting in the living room staring at the door waiting for Sam to come home, the notebook on the coffee table in front of her. When Sam finally did come home she noticed the book first then her annoyed looking flatmate. 

“Okay I take it you read the book. You seem mad.” Sam started cautiously. 

“Oh do I seem mad?” Lara answered coldly. 

“Yeah. I mean like you’re calm, like scary calm. Can I explain?”

“I think you better.” 

“Okay so you’re doing Anthropology, I mean you’re focusing on a subsection of it but it’s Anthropology and you love talking about it so much and I love listening to you but sometimes it’s hard to follow and you use professional terms and I never want to break your flow by asking what it means so I thought I’d take the intro course to see if that would help and it did. I mean I get it so much better why you love this. I mean I don’t want to trade in my camera any time soon but I see why someone can love it, and not just why you love it because you’re you.” Sam explained. “I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to feel like you had to help me. I wanted to do this on my own. See if I could get it without your help and I did. I mean I think I did. That notebook, the field journal, it was the final project. We had to study another culture and it worked out well for me cause you know, foreign student, everything here is another culture for me.”

“And you picked me because?” 

“You live with me. We spend so much time together it’s easy to observe you. But I wanted to protect you from embarrassment so I didn’t use your name. Just your title.” Sam tried to give Lara her best smile. “Easy A. I couldn’t tell you because you’d act different if you knew what I was doing. I couldn’t have the study compromised.”

“And taking my money and getting rid of the jaffa cakes and tea wasn’t compromising your study?” 

“Well, I just sped up what would have happened naturally. I mean I left you alone and just silently observed from the hidden cameras around the place and you didn’t notice anything around you so I figured if I didn’t live here too you’d run out of food and tea and honestly I wanted to prove a point.”

“Prove a point?”

“Yeah that you will only eat Jaffa cakes when you’re reading or studying because there was other kind of food Lara but you tore up everything looking for enough change to buy them. Doesn’t that say something?” 

“I’m not happy about it.” Lara grumpled. 

“I’m sorry but think of how great it is now that you have someone as amazing as me who knows the basics of your field?”

“Just promise to never study me again.” Lara sighed getting up and heading to her room.

“But documentaries don’t count right?” Sam called after her. 


End file.
